Just Another Beginning
by Forbidden
Summary: Lily has no friends and people make fun of her red hair. She despises the boy next door. When she discovers the world of magic, she gets excited. But to her disappointment, the boy next door turns out to be a wizard and is going to the same school also


Just Another Beginning  
  
A/N: This is my first Lily/James fic. You may notice that Lily and Petunia get along fairly well, unlike most other fics. In other fics, Petunia just straight out doesn't like Lily. My fic actually says something about why Petunia hates Lily so much in the end. It comes on later. I'm thinking of making one story for each year, so the end of Lily's first year is the end of the first story. Then I'll start another story for her second year, so this basically is going to be a series or something...  
  
Summary: Lily Evans has no friends and people make fun of her red hair. She despises the boy next door. When she discovers that she's a witch, she gets excited. But to her disappointment, the boy next door turns out to be a wizard and is going to the same school as her. Love/Hate  
  
Chapter 1: She Hates Him  
  
"Lily! Lily!" Mrs. Evans called. "Get up! We're finally moving into our new home!"  
  
Lily Evans, and average 10 year old girl, had red hair, green eyes, and was a little short for her age.  
  
She groaned, "Why do we have to move?"  
  
"Now Lily, you know that your father is having a hard time finding a job. We're lucky that he was even able to get a job there!" Her mother scolded.  
  
"Mum! You know how hard it is for me to make friends! You know that they all abandon me once those strange things start happening!" Lily scowled, "Now I have to start all over!"  
  
The next morning...  
  
"Get up Lily!" Petunia jumped onto her sister's bed.  
  
"Ah!' Lily screamed and jumped up in shock. "Don't do that Petunia!"  
  
"I had to wake you up somehow! We have to get ready for school!"  
  
Lily sighed, "For goodness sake, it's almost the end of the year anyway!"  
  
"Stop being so grouchy Lily!" The older sister rolled her eyes, changing into her school uniform. "By the way, we visited our new neighbors while you slept all afternoon yesterday."  
  
Lily didn't say anything in reply.  
  
Petunia continued on, "They have a son about your age, Lily; he's in your year. I think his name was Jimmy or James?"  
  
"Why do I care if he is in the same year as me?"  
  
"Because his mother offered to walk us to school today."  
  
Lily groaned.  
  
"Why do we have to walk?"  
  
"It's only a few blocks."  
  
The two sisters went downstairs for breakfast.  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
The doorbell rang throughout the house.  
  
"Oh! It must be the Potters!" Mrs. Evans exclaimed.  
  
It was then that Lily noticed something.  
  
"Mum! Where's Dad?"  
  
"He went to work," Mrs. Evans answered, "He has to go before you two even wake up."  
  
Petunia called to her sister from the living room.  
  
"Come on Lily! We're leaving!"  
  
"Alright, I'm coming!"  
  
She grabbed her book bag and ran out the door to meet her sister, a short woman, and a boy with extremely messy hair with glasses.  
  
"Good morning!" The short woman said.  
  
"That's Mrs. Potter." Petunia whispered.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Potter," Lily said, "I'm Lily."  
  
Mrs. Potter smiled graciously and nudged her son.  
  
"I'm James." He introduced himself.  
  
"Hi."  
  
They started walking to school; Petunia and Mrs. Potter chatting happily in front while Lily and James followed.  
  
"So where'd you come from?" James asked.  
  
"Oh, the southern part of London." She replied.  
  
He didn't really care about her answer but was eyeing her hair.  
  
"What are you looking at?" She looked around.  
  
"Nothing." He looked ahead of him.  
  
They stayed silent for a while.  
  
"No offense," James finally said, "but your hair is as red as carrots."  
  
Lily froze.  
  
"What did you just say?" She snapped as they approached the school.  
  
He gulped.  
  
"I didn't mean it!" He said, taking back his words.  
  
~~~  
  
After the teacher introduced Lily to the class, she was assigned to sit across from James.  
  
"Hey," He whispered to her, "do you have a rubber band?"  
  
She ignored him.  
  
"Lily, do you have a rubber band?" He repeated.  
  
She continued to ignore him.  
  
The boy sitting next to James then leaned over, "Hey Carrots!"  
  
Lily stood up, about to yell at him but decided against it. Instead, she went to tell the teacher that they wouldn't leave her alone.  
  
"Potter, Black," The teacher said to them, "please do not disturb the other students."  
  
The two boys glared at her as she came back. When she pulled out her chair, there was a whoopee cushion already there.  
  
"Is there a problem, Miss Evans?" The teacher asked.  
  
Lily picked up the whoopee cushion to show to the teacher in response.  
  
"Mr. Potter! Mr. Black! Detention for both of you!"  
  
~~~  
  
At recess, Lily looked around the playground and spotted a few girls playing jacks.  
  
"Hi, can I play?" She asked.  
  
One girl looked up.  
  
"Who would wanna play with a snitch like you?"  
  
She was surprised.  
  
"A snitch?"  
  
"Yeah, the way you snitched on James and Sirius!"  
  
She was about to object but they already left to play somewhere else.  
  
Lily decided to go try making friends with another group of girls.  
  
They just stared at her.  
  
"Your hair is so last season!" One said. "And those are the stupidest clothes I've ever seen!"  
  
Her jaw dropped.  
  
"How dare you insult me?!" Lily's temper rose, "And just cause of my looks!" She turned on her heel and left.  
  
When passing a few boys, they started making fun of her.  
  
"Hey Carrots!"  
  
"Is it true all red-heads have a temper?"  
  
"Can we call you Radish-head?"  
  
Lily turned on them.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She shouted at the nearest boy.  
  
"Ah! But I didn't do anything!" He replied, cowering.  
  
It was James.  
  
"Yes you did! You kept asking me for a hair band and your dumb friend called me 'CARROTS!' Now everyone hates me!" She screamed at him.  
  
"Actually, I asked for a rubber band."  
  
"JAMES POTTER, DON'T MESS WITH ME TODAY!"  
  
And with those last words, she stomped away.  
  
"So does that mean we can call her Radish-head?"  
  
"Shutup Sirius." James grumbled.  
  
Lily sat in the grass, staring at her feet.  
  
'I hate this place! It's my first day here and everybody hates me!' She thought.  
  
"Hi!"  
  
She heard a voice behind her.  
  
"You're Lily, right?"  
  
Lily turned to see a blonde hair girl.  
  
"Yeah, that's me."  
  
"Cool! My name is Germaine." She sat down next to the redhead. "So what're you doing here alone?"  
  
"Everyone hates me cause I told on James Potter or because of how I look."  
  
"That's harsh, I mean it's just your first day and all..."  
  
"They called me Carrots!"  
  
Germaine's eyes widened.  
  
"Just cause of your red hair? Carrots aren't even red! They're orange!"  
  
"I know! But they still call me that!" She glared at the guys who made fun of her. "I hate that James Potter!"  
  
"Ooo, so James started this whole thing!" She said, getting the idea. "Don't worry about him, he's a major prankster and makes fun of everyone."  
  
Then the bell rang and everyone had to go to class.  
  
While going home...  
  
"Hey Petunia!" Lily walked up to her sister.  
  
"Lily! Guess what!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I met the cutest guy today!"  
  
She just stared at her.  
  
"Petunia, you're scaring me."  
  
"Oh, uh...well how was your day?"  
  
"Horrible! Almost everyone hates me! The only person willing to talk to me is Germaine."  
  
James interrupted them.  
  
"I'm willing to talk to you."  
  
"Well, I don't want to talk to you! You started this whole thing!" She snapped.  
  
"Don't be mean Lily!" Petunia whispered as James turned away, "He couldn't have done whatever he did on purpose. At least you have a friend."  
  
"But that could've only been a one-time thing."  
  
And it was just a one-time thing.  
  
"Hi Germaine!" Lily waved.  
  
She waved back and continued talking to her friends.  
  
That was how it stayed for the rest of the school year. Lily was continuously made fun of cause of her red hair while her sister became quite popular. Summer came and was just about to leave when a mysterious letter appeared. It said:  
  
Dear Lily Evans,  
  
You have just been accepted to Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You can pick up your school supplies at Diagon Alley. Inside the envelope is a list of your school supplies and your train ticket. You must arrive at Platform 9¾ at King's Cross by 9:00 AM on Spetember 1st.  
  
Have a nice summer,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
She immediately threw the letter away, along with the envelope, supply list, and train ticket.  
  
"That darned James Potter!" She screamed into her pillow. "It's bad enough that he calls me Carrots and now he pulls another prank on me!"  
  
"Lily! Oh, Lily!" mrs. Evans called.  
  
"What?" She shouted back.  
  
"Come down here."  
  
She obediently went downstairs to see why her mother called her.  
  
"What is it, Mum?"  
  
"You've been invited to James' birthday party."  
  
"I'm not going." She replied flatly.  
  
"Yes you will, it could hurt his feelings if you don't."  
  
"No it won't! Just cause you're friends with his mother doesn't mean I have to be friends with him!"  
  
"Lily Evans, you are going to that birthday party whenther you like it or not!"  
  
A/N: Please R+R! I need the motivation! I never get enough reviews! If you want me to continue, I better get at least one review per chapter! That's all I'm asking and it's not a lot! 


End file.
